Harry Potter Fanon Wiki:Privacy policy
Before reading this, please read Wikia's policy on collecting personal information. Publicity If you only read the HP Fanon Wiki website, no more information is collected than is typically collected in server logs by web sites in general. If you contribute to the wiki, you are publishing every word you post publicly. If you write something, assume that it will be retained forever. This includes articles, user pages and talk pages. This is a public act, and you are identified with that edit as its author. Phishing A Harry Potter Fanon Wiki administrator will never ask you for your password. If you receive such a request from a person who pretends to be an administrator, do not respond to it. Bring the issue up on the message board of an admin or a bureaucrat. You can find a list of the current admin team here. Do not under any circumstances reveal your password to anyone else. Self-identification You are not required to explicitly release any personal information, including, but not limited to, your real name, gender, age, location, country-specific identification code, or anything else besides the screen name of your choice. You are not required to provide any such information at the request of any user - administrator or not. Feel free to ignore any such requests. If you publish any such information on this wiki, you acknowledge that you do this completely voluntarily, and that you realize the potential consequences, including misuse by third parties. The HP Fanon Wiki claims no responsibility for the accuracy of any personal information provided by its users. Personal information belonging to other people Disclosing personal information of another person without their explicit and public consent is forbidden, whether on the site, or within other site climes. Violation will result in standard application of the blocking policy at the discretion of the administrator who discovers the violation, and deletion of said personal information. HP Fanon Wiki and Wikia This wiki is hosted by Wikia, Inc., a commercial company incorporated in Delaware, United States. As such, the operation of the HP Fanon Wiki falls under the United States law and under Wikia policies. The wiki's community has no official affiliation with Wikia. None of the administrators are part of the Wikia staff. They do not have direct access to the Wikia servers or any information not provided via the MediaWiki software interface. The following three sections do not apply to any personal information that you explicitly make public by posting it on the wiki. It applies to information published indirectly by the fact you view and edit the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki. Information available to Wikia The server logs record IP addresses and user agent strings of all users, registered or not. These are not, by themselves, made public; they are only used to aggregate data for the public Wikia statistics, and for CheckUser requests (see below). For details, refer to the Wikia terms of use. Information available to the HP Fanon Wiki community The term "Harry Potter Fanon Wiki community" includes all HP Fanon Wiki users not affiliated with Wikia, Inc. This includes Harry Potter Fanon Wiki anonymous users, , administrators, and |bureaucrats. IP addresses of anonymous users are publicly available. An IP address can in many cases be used to identify the user's Internet service provider and/or geographical location. If you do not want your IP address to be public, it is in your best interest to register. IP addresses of registered users are not publicly available to the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki community. For an exception, see the CheckUser section below. In case of autoblocks, the name of the autoblocked registered user or IP address is not revealed by the MediaWiki software. Autoblocks, therefore, cannot be used to establish two users as sharing the same IP. Administrators can read deleted pages, while regular users cannot. CheckUser Although Harry Potter Fanon Wiki administrators do not normally have direct access to the database of registered users' IP addresses, they can under certain circumstances submit a CheckUser request to a Wikia staff member. For details, see Wikia:Help:CheckUser. Other users may or may not be made aware of the fact that the CheckUser request was submitted. CheckUser requests are logged in a private Wikia log and not available to the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki community. CheckUser is only utilized in case of suspected sock puppetry in violation of Harry Potter Fanon Wiki policies, such as using a sock puppet to circumvent a block or engaging in vandalism using multiple accounts. As a result of a CheckUser request, the administrator is not usually given the IP address of the registered user. They only receive information on whether two or more users share the same IP range. The range (not the full IP address) is only disclosed if it is necessary for a rangeblock. Cookies The Harry Potter Fanon Wiki uses browser cookies to store your session data. Thus, if you have logged in previously, the browser may remember this information and log you back in automatically when you return to the site. The cookies do not contain any personally identifiable information, but if you wish to switch them off or delete them, you may do so at any time. Security of information The Harry Potter Fanon Wiki makes no guarantee against unauthorized access to any information you provide. This information may be available to anyone with access to the Wikia servers. Removal of user accounts Once created, user accounts will not be removed. Wikia may add the technical possibility to rename a user in the future, but neither Harry Potter Fanon Wiki nor Wikia can guarantee that a name will be changed on request. Currently, only Wikia staff members can rename users on wikis where this experimental functionality is enabled. Deletion of content Removing text from the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki does not permanently delete it. In normal pages, anyone can look at a previous version and see what was there. If a page is "deleted", any administrator can see what was deleted. Revisions containing undesired personal information may be over-sighted by a Wikia staff, making them unrestorable and only visible to staff members. Deletion per author request Harry Potter Fanon Wiki administrators can and will delete your user page or any of your user subpages, as well as personal information about you that was posted by you or another user, at your request. However, in addition to the aforementioned administrator access to deleted content, the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki makes no guarantee that the deleted information will stay deleted forever. COPPA provision (users under 13 years old) If a Harry Potter Fanon Wiki user claims to be under 13 years old, all personal information about them is deleted. This is a forced measure to avoid any legal trouble associated with the United States Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. Harry Potter Fanon Wiki does not block users who disclose that their age is under 13, but Wikia staff have the option of doing so.